


Death Eater Trials

by daniko



Series: HP/SS: Wartime [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You can stop glaring at me any time now," Potter said tetchily, without turning his head. "Unless you want your memories to be watched in full courtroom, you don't have much choice other than let me be your defense."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Eater Trials

"Out of the way, Madam Pomfrey!"

Severus Snape woke with a jolt at the sudden shout. He struggled with consciousness for a moment, unsure of his whereabouts, half-expecting Nagini to deliver the next blow or the dreaded final curse, but neither came.

"―tolerate you disturbing my patients! We have had enough disturbance in this school to last us all a lifetime, Agent Peasegood, now if you would. . . ."

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm just doing my job." It was a woman's voice this time.

"By arresting an injured man, Agent Prideaux? You haven't left these halls so long ago that you might have forgotten how he is, at least allow the man the dignity of―."

"Ma'am, we have orders to―."

"Agent Peasegood, I don't care if your orders came from Merlin himself! This man is not leaving until he is able to do so by his own foot, now if you would be so kind―."

"Ma'am, I will ask one last time. Please―."

"Now, what is going on here? Poppy was quite clear, was she not, Mister Peasegood?"

"Headmistress, we have orders from Head Auror Robards to―."

"Headmistress, Minister Shacklebolt assured Harry no one was going to bother Professor Snape while he was recovering," pipped a voice of someone Snape had come to associate with chronical helpfulness."I talked to Harry just yesterday."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Granger. You heard the young woman, Agents. I think it's time you left, but do feel free to return when, and if, you manage to find a signed warrant."

"Ma'am, there is no qualified personel to sign such warrant because most of said qualified personel," said Peasegood dryly, "is now dead at the hands of Professor Snape's thankfully deceased employer."

"There are mitigating circumstances―," started Granger.

"Nevertheless, Agents," continued Minerva, but Severus was unable to listen to whatever point she was about to make, because darkness pulled him under once again.

After that, he woke up sporadically and for about as long as that first time. And no one came by to visit either. It took Severus over a month to regain his mobility and be able to speak without pain. It was . . . challenging, you could say, to allow the indignity of having witnesses to his body's weakness; but, as he was wont to do, he endured . . . and brooded over his life-choices.

At first, his only visitor was Poppy Pomfrey, who took care of his wounds, but didn't speak with him, lips pressed tightly, eyes hard and unforgiving. With each visit, her disposition only seemed to worsen. Poppy seemed to have guessed his confusion at his own continued existence, because not only she took to glare at him suspiciously, as she set up monitoring spells in his private room. Really. Severus most certainly wasn't planning on offing himself, thank you very much; as he must, he would face the consequences of his actions. For some reason, however, his compliance with her treatment and monitoring spells only seemed to set her straight off.

"I know you're planning something foul against yourself, Professor Snape, and I shall find out what this very instance!" she exclaimed suddenly, one day, abruptly putting down the water jug in her hands. Severus subconsciously straightened with no small amount of discomfort at the utterly unfair accusation. Before he could tell her so, Poppy turned around to glare at him, arms crossed tightly over her chest, eyes expectant.

"My good woman," Severus began automatically and found himself unable to recognise his own voice, weary from disuse and the damage delivered by Nagini.

Poppy seeemed as disconcerted as Severus, because her lips quivered, before she regained her posture. "Never, in the thirty years we have known each other, you have settled for my medical expertise. I know something's up, Professor. Although that would be based upon the notion I have known something about you at all," Poppy added tightly.

The tension betweem them seemed to have dwindled, so Severus allowed himself to lay back down with controlled movements. "It's not like I have pressing engagements somewhere else, madam, so I see no reason to refuse free food and shelter while it's available," he replied primly.

Poppy was silent for a while, but didn't seem to be moving out of the room anytime soon. After a moment, she sniffled. Severus had to close his eyes, as if he could ward off the sound by doing so. "You silly boy," she said at last, voice wet with tears. "All this time, the grief we have given you, and you said nothing. Even now, you say nothing. If Harry hadn't told us . . . . Why didn't you trust us? We could have helped, we could have done something to ease your task."

"I have been beyond help for a long time now," was what Severus could add.

"Do not be dramatic, Severus," came the unexpected voice from the doorway. "Ever since you were a boy, you had the habit of making a mountain out of every little molehill."

Once upon a time, Severus would have snapped right back at her, but he found himself at a loss of words. Minerva nodded at Poppy, who smiled tiredly before exiting the room. Severus expected words to be had then, but Minerva simply sat in the dusty chair next to his bed, hands folded tightly in her lap. She looked straight ahead, at the window. "Mr Potter told us about Albus' plans. I can't say I'm very happy with him at the moment, but then he made sure we finished this was once and for all."

Severus had the feeling she wasn't finished, but she didn't say anything else. After a while, Minerva stiffly took one of Severus' hands and held on tightly.

Severus drew a shuttered breath, suddenly aware of how tired he was of having no small amount of comfort in his life. Minerva didn't let go of his hand. She seemed to take as much comfort in it as Severus himself did. Severus wondered when his trial would be held, because surely they wouldn't just throw him in Azkaban, not without Minerva and Poppy kicking up a fuss. 

On another hand, due punishment and finally being left to his own devices seemed like the fitting conclusion to his tale. In a way, it was the closure he needed: punishment would be dealt, Severus would pay the price of his deeds and would be free of all of them, in the same odd way in which sending Potter to his dead had acquitted him of his part in Lily's.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Minerva squeezed his hand, before letting go. The sun was setting. 

"The Trials start today," she said. "Yours has been scheduled three weeks from now, you'll be the last one to take the stand." Minerva finally got up and looked at Severus. Her eyes were red-rimmed. It reminded him of all the times he had returned from the Dark Lord's callings worse for the wear. 

(Severus had told her at the time that her mothering was unnecessary. Minerva had retorted he had not been mothered nearly enough in his life to know whether or not it was necessary, which had only made Poppy laugh. Severus had crossed his arms at the time and sulked, because he never had been a gracious loser.) 

"We'll try our best to see you acquitted, my dear." She patted his cheek. "Good night, Severus," she said softly and left.

The next three weeks passed in a blur, not unlike the previous three. The only difference was that, now, more often than not, he had company for lunch.

In due time, Poppy and Minerva went down to his quarters to find something for him to wear to his trial. Severus had got strong enough that he could take a shower and shave on his own, but he wasn't so sure he could be travelling alone, not without making a fool of himself in public, and Minerva had said they would be using the Floo to reach the Ministry. There would be a unit of Aurors there to take him to Courtroom Ten and no doubt dozens of reporters.

Severus had never been more dismayed to be right.

What he hadn't expected, however, was this particular group of people to be the unit waiting for him. Three Aurors, two Hit Wizards, as par de course, the Minister himself and Granger, all of them in very fine robes and somber expressions. One of the Aurors was quick to grab Severus' attention and, to be honest, he was the person Severus had really expected to see today, seeing as the boy had a guilt-complex a mile wide and an ego just as large. 

Harry Potter could not possibly _not_ be involved in Severus Snape's trial, not after Severus invited the boy's sense of duty by giving him his memories. He loathed to say there was a trecherous part of himself that had counted on it, that day in the Shrieking Shack. 

Weasley and Longbottom were a surprise, though. As were Peasegood and Prideaux. One could tell that these two were the senior offices here, despite the fact that Potter, Weasley and Longbottom outranked them, even as Auror trainees. Likely, Potter had kicked up a fuss at not being the one to escort Snape to his trial, despite having no field experience.

The Minister was the first to step forward, hand outstretched. "Severus," he greeted politely. Severus didn't expect to leave this place without a shiny new life-sentence in Azkaban for the murder of Albus Dumbledore, mitigating circumstances be damned, but he couldn't exactly refuse the Minister's sympathy. Furthermore, this entire travesty screamed of Granger's ploy to endear Severus to the press.

Gritting his teeth, Severus accepted the hand and nodded politely. "Kingsley. I suppose I should be thankful to see an understanding face today." Kingsley clearly noticed the pointed absence of actual gratitude in that sentence, if the amused glint in his eyes was of any indication, but didn't comment on it.

Potter, on another hand, felt fit to step in front of Severus and hold out his hand as well. Merlin, but there were days when Severus would gleefully squeeze the life out of this wretched boy. "Sir," Potter said, polite as you please, as if he hadn't been refusing to adress Snape properly for the past seven years.

"Now he deigns to call me sir," Severus comment to Kingsley, hoping the dismissal would infuriate Potter, and was gratified to see it work. Potter flushed angrily and his eyes flashed. Good. It might do the boy some good to remember who he was talking to. "Thank you ever so much for the spectacle you forced me into, Mr Potter, I'm sure you had a lot of work pouting and sulking to make it happen." Potter's eyes widened with anger and he was quick to let go of Severus' hand, probably fighting the impulse to hex him.

Weasley snorted. "Told you we shouldn't have bothered."

"Ron!" hissed Granger, before taking his arm and gesturing at Kingsley to proceed.

Minerva gave him a disapproving glare as she followed the entourage, but Severus ignored her. He was somewhat surprised to see Longbottom's reaction; instead of looking upset or disapproving, Longbottom simply looked pensieve. And wasn't that a frightening thought.

As the press could not move beyond the Atrium, soon enough they arrived at Level Ten and Severus was left in the ante-chamber as Minerva, Kinsgley, Granger and the law enforcement unit entered the room.

Suddenly hit with nerves at the thought of what would be discussed today, of how much of his life would become public knowledge, it took Severus a moment to realise he hadn't been left alone. Potter was still standing at his side, lips pursed in disapproval and overall discontentment emanating from him. Clearly, he was still upset with Severus for his little scene earlier. Which didn't explain at all why he hadn't gone with the others.

"You can stop glaring at me any time now," Potter said tetchily, without turning his head. "Unless you want your memories to be watched in full courtroom, you don't have much choice other than let me be your defense."

Severus laughed harshly. The entitled little prick! "You just couldn't resist, could you? Being right in the middle of this courtroom drama and you even found yourself such a _selfless_ reason to do so―."

"Right, as if you're not enjoying the attention yourself―."

"―because everything must be about Potter, Potter must have all the attention, must always be the hero―."

"―playing the martyr, you're loving it, aren't you? Is that why you didn't ran away―."

Severus grabbed Potter's arm, trying to make Potter look at him. "Shut up, Potter, don't talk about things you know nothing about, you ridiculous―."

"You shut up!" Potter shouted, suddenly pulling his arm out of Severus' grasp and taking a step forward to glare at Severus in the face. My, Potter had grown up, hand't he? Severus was sort of mesmerised for a moment. Then, he got angry, but Potter continued before he could say anything, his voice an angry whisper, "I'm trying to help you out, because nobody deserves the way Dumbledore and Voldemort treated you and you're upset because now you won't be able to excuse your punishment by saying that nobody understands you, that nobody gives you recognition, you just love to wallow in this holier-than-thou―."

That wretched boy! He took the boy by the shoulders, barely resisting the urge to shake him. "You would know about it, right, boy? Helping a man you despise just so you can comfort yourself that you are indeed a good person, a good little Gryffindor, worthy of your elders, worthy of all this adoration, because you know that where they see a war hero, there's only a scared, _lucky_ little boy who can't even sleep a whole night through without being plagued by nightmares of monsters under the bed―."

Potter's hands curled painfully over Severus' forearms. "God, I hate you!" he spat, eyes flashing angrily.

Severus laughed again. No doubt he was about to be hexed within an inch of his life and he couldn't even defend himself without his wand. "Believe me, boy, it is entirely mut―."

" _Gentlemen_!"

Severus and Potter startled at the sound of Minerva's appalled hiss. Only then did Severus realised how close they were standing and was quick to take a step back. Glancing at Potter, he noticed the flushed cheeks and disheveled hair, but looked away when their eyes met over Potter's eyeglasses. Minerva was looking halfway between murderous and incredulous. Severus didn't even try to offer an apology for purposefully antagonizing Potter.

Potter did, of course, the little suck-up. "Sorry, Professor, won't happen again."

"I have the strangest feeling it is not your fault, Mr Potter," Minerva said pointedly, but before Severus could talk himself into a snit, she gestured at Potter. "Give Severus his wand, Harry, they're calling you now."

It surprised Severus enough to make him forget what he was about to say in regards of which one of them was at fault and he turned on Potter. "You have had my wand with you this entire time!"

Potter ignored him, reaching for the inner pocket in his robes, and extracted a very familiar larch wand. Severus barely had time to feel the warmth spread through his fingers as he took it, when the constable peeked through the door. "The court calls Severus Snape and Harry Potter to the stand." He glanced at Minerva. "Ma'am, you should take your seat."

Potter suddenly looked very pale and Minerva tsked sympathetically. "Don't fret, Mr Potter, I'm sure you'll perform admirably." Severus wasn't so sure, but his own nerves prevented him from saying anything else.

The room was as horrible as Severus remembered. His first trial had been a puppet show, every player very aware of their place and Albus Dumbledore pulling the strings as they went along, but it was different this time.

The members of the Wizengamot were not the same ones, for a start, they weren't even the group who had hold the positions last year or even three years before. There were still those who had sat next to Albus all those years ago, but they were few and younger wizards and witches filled most of the chairs on the dais. At the centre, sat Tiberius Odgen, in the position of Chief Warlock, the man who had resigned his post in protest for Dolores Umbridge's placement at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's dismissal from the court. 

The Dark Lord had tried to find him, but Odgen had evaded the Death Eaters every time. It seemed that Kingsley was decided to purge the Ministry of _lobbying_ , if Odgen as Chief Warlock and Robards as Head Auror were of any indication. Severus also noticed that many places were filled by members of the Order of the Phoenix, Ministry workers placed in the shadows during the Second Rise, to fulfill the Order's agenda. Some of them nodded to him, but Severus did not find it in himself to reciprocate.

Everything else was almost the same, the towers of files and registers on the sideways, many Aurors, Hit Wizards and civilians filling the audience. Severus recognised many of his students, those who had suffered him as Headmaster and many from Dumbledore's Army. Draco and Narcissa sat near the front, relishing from a wide berth from their peers, Lucius conspicuous in his absence. Hit Wizards Peasegood and Prideaux stood on each side of the exit door. 

The chair at the centre was a remarkable similarity with times past, still solid with chains hanging from either side. Snape gingerly took his seat and Potter remained standing at his right side. The chains quivered, but otherwise didn't move.

"Let's begin, shall we?" started Odgen. "See if we finish cleaning the house before noon and start with the redecoration as soon as possible." A few of the Wizengamot and of the audience chuckled. Severus was not, unfortunately, in a position to appreciate the metaphor. Neither was Harry Potter, judging by the way his lips pursed in disapproval. 

Odgen's voice acquired a monotonous tone as he began, "We are here today conducting the criminal trial of Severus Snape, who stands accused of crimes against the Wizarding community. The Interrogators are Chief Warlock Tiberius Odgen, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Oona Burbage." Severus tensed and took a good look at the Head of the DMLE. He could see the similarities to Charity, even if he didn't know the relation. Burbage noticed Severus scrutiny, but her expression didn't loose its neutrality. 

The Chief Warlock had proceeded with the introduction, "Witness for the defense, Harry Potter."

A startled murmur went to the crowd and Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Even Odgen seemed surprised. "My, my, last time around it was Albus Dumbledore, today it is Harry Potter. You have very charismatic friends, do you not, Mr Snape?"

Potter bristled. "You'd have expected people to finally get the hint, right?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minerva lean forward with an expression that promised several painful hours polishing trophies with Filch. Odgen blinked in surprise, but luckily for Potter and just like the rest of humanity, Odgen seemed to find him charming rather than obnoxiously rude. 

"Indeed, Mr Potter, indeed. Well, then. The charges against Mr Snape are," Odgen squinted at the parchment in front of him, "negligent care of the students in his responsibility, practise of the Dark Arts, namely all three of the Unforgivable Curses, conspiracy to commit murder of Harry Potter and several others, we had to stop counting eventually―," Again, the audience laughed. "―accessory to murder of thirteen Muggle families, several wizarding and Muggle folk, including his colleague Charity Burbage―," Oona Burbage's eyes flashed with something, but she remained otherwise impassive. "―James and Lily Potter, Mad―."

"O-objection," interrupted Potter and Severus doubted anyone noticed the slight hesitation in Potter's voice or his red cheeks.

Odgen's eyebrows shot up in his forehead. "I beg your pardon, Mr Potter?"

"I object to these charges," Potter repeated in a firmer voice. "Severus Snape was tried on the accessory murder of Lily and James Potter on November, twenty-first of nineteen-eighty-one and exonerated on the basis that he was working for Albus Dumbledore's as a spy and, therefore, could not blow his cover." Severus didn't gape like a fish, but it was a near thing. Despite the simplicity of his speech, Potter clearly had taken the effort of learning how to behave in court. Potter continued, "Therefore, any crime allegedly committed before November of nineteen-eighty-one should be crossed from the list."

Odgen glanced at Burbage and Kingsley, both of whom nodded discreetly. Kingsley then winked at Potter and Severus just barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Very well, then," said Odgen, taking a quill and scribbling on the parchment in his hands. "Most of the charges remain, albeit in lower numbers. Two more are to be added, however," Odgen's expression became somber, "accessory to murder of Alastor Moody and first degree murder of Albus Dumbledore." Severus almost smiled. Of course it would come to this. "How does the accused plead?"

Severus opened his mouth, but before he could plead himself guilty, Potter put a hand on his shoulder, surprising Severus enough to silence him. "Severus Snape pleads not guilty on the charges of negligent care of his students, conspiracy to commit and accessory to murder, on the basis that he was working as a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix and therefore didn't actually participate in Voldemort's agenda. He pleads guilty of practice of the Dark Arts and Albus Dumbledore's murder. However, we―."

A shocked, angered murmur went to the crowd. Even the members of the Wizengamot became agitated. "―ilence! SILENCE IN THE ROOM!" shouted Odgen. "I'll have the room cleared if―!"

"―we motion for the acquittal of Severus Snape!" shouted Potter over the rising noise. 

Suddenly, there was silence. 

Potter was flushed with the effort of trying to be heard. He adjusted his robes and ran a hand through his hair. Severus was shocked speechless and beyond the concern of hiding it. Gryffindor's courage was the stuff of legends, just like Potter's stubbornness, of course, but Severus could hardly recognise the man in front of him, addressing a full court despite his self-consciousness. 

Potter refused to look at the gobsmacked faces of the audience and proceeded, "We motion for the acquittal of Severus Snape for the murder of Albus Dumbledore on the basis that he was following Dumbledore's own orders when he did it."

Once more, the noise in the room became deafening, before a loud band shocked people into silence. 

When Severus looked up, Odgen had his wand pointed upwards and a scowl on his face. "Well then. Next time, there won't be a warning and I will clear the room." 

Some of Severus' old students, who had got up in their outrage, sat down quietly. 

Odgen nodded in approval. "Now, Mister Potter, I'll ask you to be quiet, while the Interrogators actually _interrogate_ Mr Snape. No― _no_ , young man," added Odgen when Potter tried to protest. "Mr Snape," Odgen began and Severus nodded tightly. "Is this true? I will remind you that lying will result in the acquiescence of all charges."

Severus cleared his throat. "It is indeed true."

The crowd moved but remained silent at a quelling look from Odgen.

Odgen clearly expected Severus to offer some sort of explanation, but Severus didn't. When it became apparent that he wasn't cooperating, Odgen turned to Harry, "Why did Dumbledore felt the need to order his own death?"

"He was already dying, Chief Warlock," said Potter. "Voldemort created a series of dangerous artifacts in an attempt to beat his own mortality. Dumbledore accidentally tripped a protective curse while trying to destroy one of these artifacts." Potter smiled, then. "He did it, he destroyed it, but the damage was done. Professor Snape managed to contain the curse in Professor Dumbledore's left hand." A murmur of assent passed through the audience, but Odgen ignored them. "The Charm would have lasted a year at the most. Professor Dumbledore then decided that his death would be a good way to convince Voldemort of Professor Snape's loyalty and asked Professor Snape to perform euthanasia, disguising it as murder."

Severus would eat his wand if this particular speech hadn't been written by Granger. The room was silent, except for the whispers between the members of the Wizengamot. "Is this true?" demanded Odgen.

"It is," said Snape. Potter spared him a small smile, clearly relieved that Severus wasn't going to be contrary. Honestly, Severus didn't think he had enough wits to do so, had he wanted.

"Can you prove it?" Odgen then asked Potter.

"The only piece of evidence we have is Professor Snape's memories, but Minister Shacklebolt is an expert in memory authentication and he has reported that Professor Snape's memories are true. He also volunteered as a witness to verify this story and I am a witness as well. I am prepared to take _Veritaserum_ to testify. Everyone knows how hopeless I am at Occlumancy." Despite himself, Severus found himself charmed at Potter's joke, one that only held any real meaning between Severus and Potter.

Odgen glanced at Kingsley, who nodded in assent. He leaned back heavily. "Well, then."

A familiar mischievous light suddenly shone in Potter's eyes and Severus had to grab the arms of his chair to prevent himself from physically silencing the boy before he could say whatever obnoxious remark was about to follow. "I would especially like to motion for the acquittal of Severus Snape for the crime of conspiracy to murder Harry Potter, on the basis that he has been doing so for seven years now and is yet to follow through.” He grinned. “I'd say I'm quite safe from Professor Snape."

Severus' mouth dropped open in shock, even as the audience roared in laughter. Odgen chuckled merrily. "We shall take that under advisement, Mr Potter."

Potter sobered after a moment. "Chief Warlock and members of the Wizengamot," he said, "I can't really talk about the First Wizarding War, because I don't remember it, but that's not what's in question here. Professor Snape risked his life daily to give the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry the tools we needed to defeat Voldemort. To give me the tools I needed to destroy the artifacts I spoke of before and he did so at great personal risk. He lied to Voldemort's _face_ for the sake of helping me defeat him. He actively helped the Order, even when he was thought to be a traitor. As he was dying, his only concern was to give me the information I needed to finally beat Voldemort. Professor Snape is a hero. We wouldn't have won without him. He deserves an Order of Merlin for his courage and intelligence. Not Azkaban."

Odgen looked at Potter curiously, before nodding. "Noted. However, Mr Snape's crimes are not limited to inaction in face of criminal activity, he actively participated in them on occasion. No, Mr Potter," Odgen added, when Potter tried to protest, "that simply cannot be ignored. In fact, I propose―." 

Odgen stopped abruptly when Burbage leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. "In fact, the Interrogators propose that Mr Snape should be sentenced to one year of community service, after which all charges will be erased from his records, as well as that he should stripped of his Headmaster status. That means his portrait will not be hung at Hogwarts after his death and any changes made in the curriculum and regulation made during Mr Snape's interim will be analysed in detail."

Severus slumped in his chair. Not even in his wildest dreams he had expected his trial to turn out like this.

Odgen was still speaking, "―in favour of Mr Snape's acquittal?" 

Several hands shot up in the air, including Burbage's. At Severus' look, she nodded slightly. 

That was when he noticed that more than half of the Wizengamot had raised their hands. Odgen nodded in approval. "Those in favour of the proposed sentence?" Again, almost everyone raised their hand. "So be it. On the charges previously enumerated, we find the accused acquitted on the basis of extenuating circumstances. The accused will submit himself for one year of community service, after which his records will be cleared of all charges."

Noise exploded all over the room. Severus turned to see Minerva, her hands curled tightly on the balcony, smiling in triumph. The Weasleys were also smiling, except for the younger ones, who seemed more resigned than anything else. Granger was busy glaring at Potter, no doubt over the little joke of earlier.

Another loud bang was heard all of a sudden. 

Odgen put away his wand with an exasperated sigh. "I believe I did not say "dismissed", now, did I? In fact, I wasn't quite finished." Most of the audience was whispering in confusion, but they quieted after a moment. "The Minister of Magic, with the support of the Wizengamot, would like to take Mr Potter's suggestion into consideration and award Mr Snape the same accolades as any other participant of the Battle of Hogwarts, for services rendered to the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry, for showing extreme bravery in face of evil and allowing the Dark Wizard Voldemort to face the consequences of his actions once and for all."

If the room was noisy before, it was nothing compared to after Odgen finished speaking. Some people were clapping, others were jeering. The Hit Wizards moved into place to keep the audience in their seats, just as Odgen threw his hands in the air in exasperation and started clearing his table. Minerva was weeping into a maroon handkerchief with an embroidered W.

Severus was suddenly very glad that he was sitting down because he didn't think he could have held himself upright otherwise. His hands were shaking enough as it were. He felt lost, he felt as if someone has stolen the reality away from him and left him with an utterly impossible dream. He was something of an expert in those. 

When he glanced back at Potter to see his reaction, he found the boy much closer than he expected, eyes bright, cheeks flushed and lips stretched in a grin Severus had never, ever, seen directed at him, from _anyone_ , not even Eileen.

Severus didn't know what Potter saw in his expression, but Potter laughed – happy, so happy for Severus Snape – and clapped him on the shoulder; and Severus suddenly didn't know what to make of his wildly beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might have written the sequel to The Promise of Kindness, but I'm not sure. -.-


End file.
